Sevant to my heart
by life's better in my mind
Summary: Serena is the princess of the moon and is in love with Darien a servant at her palace. Things become complicated when the queen arranges a marriage for her. Things will not end well.
1. Servant to my heart

Ok so I've been meaning to type this out ever since I had the idea for it. so a little bit of background first. First off it's set on the moon in the time when queen Serenity was ruling and so forth. But there is a twist Darien isn't a prince of Earth he is a servant at the moon palace. He and Serena have been seeing each other for a long time in secret. (Because if you don't know a princess and a servant dating is unheard of.) The scouts won't be in the story because I wanted to focus more on Serena and Darien. Oh and one last thing this story will not have a happy ending. (Mainly because everyone else's fanfic always have a happy ending so I'm going to be different.)

Serena was sleeping soundly in her soft bed as a handsome young servant walk in with her breakfast. He looked at the sleeping princess with such a loving gaze he wished he didn't have to wake her up. But Darien knew that if he was in here to long the other servant would get suspicious as there were already whispers about him and the princess. Darien walked closer to the sleeping princes and gently placed his tray of food on her night stand next to her.

"Princess Serena" he said with a great gentleness

There was no response. "Princess Serena it's time to wake up." he said in a louder tone. Still no response.

Daren rolled his eyes 'She always was a hard sleeper.' He thought

"Princess Serena it's time to wake up." Darien said now just under a yell and shook her shoulder.

"A Servant Dare touch a princess?!" a femine but scratchy voice sounded from under a pillow.

Darien backed up looking around in utter shock. 'Oh my God! Am I in the wrong room? No….no I couldn't be… Right?" Darien thought loudly to him self in a state of panic.

The voice sounded again "Come here boy show me your face. I would like to know who to punish for this injustice."

Darien gulped hard and went closer to the bed.

"Closer" the voice said.

Darien moved closer.

"Closer! I said"

Darien was now standing right next to the bed.

"Closer!" The voice said again

"If I come any closer I'll be in the bed princess."

"Good!" Serena shirked and threw her self at Darien knocking him to the floor.

With Darien on his back in utter shock Serena was on top of him laughing her head off.

"Good morning love!" Serena said as she stared into his eyes

"You scared me."

"Oh come on it was just a joke."

"Maybe for you, you're not the one who's in serous trouble if we get found out."

Serena frowned and got off of him sitting next to him on the floor. Darien realized what he had done. Both of them knew their love could never and wouldn't last. For it was just a matter of time before something broke them apart. And he made Serena remember that horrid fact of life which in turned sucked out all of the happiness with in her. Sitting up Darien grasped her hand and kissed it gently.

"You know no one will find us out." Darien lied and Serena knew it

"Well at least we have now." Serena sighed and looked down

Darien lifted her chin up and kissed her on the lips. Suddenly the door flow open and a maid walked holding two dresses. "Princess Serena which dress would you like to wear today? Personally I like the…"

Darien and Serena broke apart quickly. But not quickly enough the maid had seen it all. She ran from the room.

"No wait!" Serena yelled.

Darien jumped up in a panic "I'll uhh… See you later Princess." He rushed out of the room. Leaving Serena all alone on the floor.


	2. heart torn in two

You guys I was so surprised that the first chapter already got reviews

You guys I was so surprised that the first chapter already got reviews. I wasn't going to finish this chapter tonight but you guys gave me the extra incentive I need to write more. Thanks so much! I hope you all keep reviewing. Btw this chapter is sad!

Serena paced back and forth her white dress trailed behind her. There was a knock at the door. Serena stood up straight and smoothed out her dress.

"Come in."

A young woman dressed in a maid uniform entered and bowed deeply.

"Princess the queen would like to see you."

Serena only nodded and waved off the girl. The maid scurried out and shut the door behind her. As soon as the door shut Serena sank to the floor.

"Oh that stupid servant must have told the queen! What's going to happen now? How could I have been so careless?" Serena asked these questions to no one. "Ok it'll be fine. Right? She just misses me and that's why she wants to see me. Yes, I'm sure that's why."

Serena picked her self off the floor and headed out.

She walked gracefully as if nothing was the matter down the long hallways of the palace. But suddenly she felt someone grab her arm and pull her into a room. She looked up at the man who grabbed her and it was Darien.

"Darien!" She whispered

"Serena!"

They embraced.

"I'm sorry for leaving you. I guess I just… freaked out. What going to happen to us?" Darien breathed.

"I don't know. I was on my way to go see the queen now."

Darien pushed her away with a look of pure fear in his eyes.

"She knows?" Darien asked

"Maybe…"

"Oh God this will be the last time I see you."

Tears began to fall from Serena's eyes. Both of them knew this truly would be the last time.

"It's ok don't cry." Darien drew her close and kissed her passionately.

"I have to go…the queen is waiting."

Darien nodded and Serena slipped out the door.

…………………

Serena took a deep breath as she walked into the queen's room. The queen was on her throne with a large smile.

"Serena! I have wonderful news."

More then slightly confused "What has happened?"

"We have made a peace treaty with earth! Finally after all of these long years."

"That's wonderful" Serena said with true happiness for her country's sake

"And I have the most wonderful Birthday present for your 18th birthday."

"What is it?"

"Next month on your 18th birthday you shall marry Prince Andrew from earth."

The queen was beaming but Serena was dead silent.

"So what do you think? Are you excited?"

Serena put on the biggest smile she could muster as said "Wow A prince from Earth? That's great I can't wait to meet him."

"I'm glad you think so because he'll be here tomorrow to meet you."

"Tomorrow So soon?"

"Yes, dear its takes awhile to plan a wedding you know. And your birthday is next month. We'll have to have everyone at the palace take it up a notch to get it done in time."

"We'll I'm so excited I think I go for a walk."

Seeing right through her daughter the queen nodded and sent her off.

…………………….

Serena was walking through the flower gardens in a daze when she spotted Darien pulling some weeds. She walked over to him and sat down placing her head on his shoulder.

"What's the matter? What did the queen say?"

"What are you doing pulling some weeds?" Serena said completely ignoring him

"Well yeah apparently some prince from earth is coming tomorrow and all of the servants have been given orders to make sure everything is sparkling for his arrive."

Serena just nodded staring off into space.

"Ok really now what did the queen say?"

"Well nothing about us…"

"Really? I'm so glad!" Darien hugged her but she didn't hug him back.

"What else did she say?" Darien said lifting an eyebrow

"You know that prince from Earth that's coming?"

"Yeah…"

"He's my fiancé…apparently"

There was silence. Serena and Darien just looked at each other. After a long time Darien said "Can you tell the Queen no?'

"I can't Darien don't you see…" Tears were falling feely from her eyes "If I don't marry him Earth and the moon will not have a treaty! It is my duty as princess of the moon to do what is best for my people. Never mind my heart or us."

Then in a very small quiet voice Darien said "But what about me? I am one of your people."

Serena raised her hand running it through Darien's black hair "Our love was never supposed to be. Both you and I know that. I'm sorry but I can not jeopardize the people of the moon for our love. Good bye"

Quickly before Darien had a chance to say a word the princess ran off this time leaving Darien alone on the ground.


	3. I won't tell if you won't

Ok guys thanks so much for all of the reviews

Ok guys thanks so much for all of the reviews! I'm always really happy when I get them so keep them coming! I had major writers block on this chapter plus I really should be doing homework not writing because next week in finals so be happy I got this far. The chapter gets better as you get into it. So I hope you all enjoy. Oh wait 2 more things…

I have a question where is Serena's father when they are on the moon? He is never even talked about.

I wrote a story for Valentines Day a while back and I think I'll put it up just for fun. It's pretty short and really corny! So check that out if you want

Serena stood on her balcony staring at the earth. It was night time now and she could hardly remember how long she had been standing there thinking about her life, the Prince that was coming from earth, and Darien. Serena wished that Darien was more then just a servant. Or maybe that she didn't have to be a princess. Any thing just so they could be together. There was a knock at the door and it made her come back from her world of thought.

"Come in"

Silently Darien entered the room hold a silver tray filled with her dinner. Serena glanced at him but quickly looked away. Trying her hardest not to look at Darien she stared at the Earth. She felt a hand on being placed lightly on her shoulder. She quickly slapped it off; as she turned sharply to Darien.

"Enough! Did you not understand me in the garden?"

Darien extremely surprised and hurt said "You can't possibly want this. What about us and the times we've shared?"

Staring deeply into his sincere eyes Serena felt her heart being torn. Who should she be faithful too? Her heart or her country? Turning back around quickly she stared at the Earth. Was there a way to satisfy both?

"Stop making this so hard! Just leave!" Serena's mind and heart were in conflict and she just couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed to the floor crying. Darien quickly moved to comfort Serena.

"I'm sorry, don't cry." Cooed Darien While holding her in his arms.

"Just leave…" Serena protested hitting Darien in the chest.

"I can't just leave you like this. It's just like the first time we met. Do you remember?"

……….. (ok so here is like a flashback to when they first met.)

Serena was sitting in the hall way crying her eyes out as Darien with a load of laundry passed her. Darien passed her not wanting to upset her further; but didn't get 5 feet before he turned back.

"What's the matter Princess?" Darien said putting down the laundry and sitting next to her

Serena snuffled and looked up seeing Darien for the first time.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Darien I'm a servant here."

Serena nodded and placed her face back into her hands.

"Come on now what happened? Are you hurt?"

"Yes I am very hurt."

"Where? Are you bleeding? I'll go get a doctor!" Darien said with alarm while standing up

"My heart has been broken in two." Serena said grabbing his hand pulling him back down

"Oh I see. Who dare break your heart?"

"Two boys actually." Serena said with a sniffle

'Two boys? What kind of princess is she?' Darien thought to himself

"Now I know what you're thinking. What kind of princess would go out with two boys? Well for your information I was only going out with one of them. The other was my best friend in the entire moon." Serena glanced towards Darien to see if he was listening and he was so she continued on.

"See My boyfriend and my best friend never liked each other. They were always fighting leaving me in the middle of it. So this morning they were having a really big fight and I tried to get them to stop but it just made it worse. They wanted me to pick a side. And I of course refused. So then they said I would have to choose between them and who ever I didn't choose I could never speak to them again. So of course again I refused to pick a side. And that just made them direct all of their anger at me! So they both left me never to speak to me or see me again."

"I see that is very tragic."

"Yes…"

"What are you going to do?"

"Sit here and wait till some prince comes to rescue me. Just like all of the other princesses."

"You know that could be awhile."

"All good things come to those who wait."

"Well have you waited enough?"

"What?..."

Darien stood up and bowed. He held out his hand and said "Prince Darien here to rescue you princess."

"You are no Prince."

"I won't tell if you won't" Darien said and winked at her

Serena giggled and took his hand standing up.

……(back to the here and now. With Darien still holding Serena on the floor.)

"And we were inseparable…in a secret way ever since."

Serena smiled she remembered that day well.

"Darien can you still be my prince even when the prince from Earth comes?"

"I won't tell if you won't" Darien said kissing the top of her head.


	4. Love at first sight?

Everyone I know chapter 3 wasn't the best but the lack of comments made me kind of sad

Everyone I know chapter 3 wasn't the best but the lack of comments made me kind of sad. ( So please comment on this chapter! Oh and sorry everyone that my chapter are short it's just that I'm very busy with school so I'll make new chapter as fast as I can! One last thing I just made up that most awesome ending. It's freaking clever! Lol well I guess you'll just have to wait for it. Lol thanks for reading!

Exhausted from the emotional trauma of the day Serena fell asleep in Darien's arms. He was happy he could just hold her. The night passed quickly and before either one of them knew it, it was day break. The rays of the sun gently kissed them awake.

"Darien"

Darien awoke and looked deeply into Serena's eyes.

"Serena How did you sleep?"

"I've never had a better night's sleep in my whole life."

Darien smiled this moment was perfect. So of course it had to be ruined by something.

"Darien I can't be without you but I can't not marry Prince Andrew. What should I do?"

Darien held her tighter in his arms "Serena listen to me very closely. Are you listening?"

"Yes"

"When you met this prince act normally; plan your wedding and do everything that is expected of you. For I promise you I will think of a way to get you out of this marriage and still have the treaty between Earth and the Moon."

"but how are…"

"I promise. Do you hear me I promise you will not have to marry Prince Andrew. Do you understand?"

Serena nodded she trusted Darien with all of heart.

"Come now I have to get to work and you should get to bed so you can get up."

"Ok"

Darien stood up and helped Serena up. They hugged and moved towards her door.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

Serena stood on her toes and Darien leaned down they shared one last kiss and Darien was gone.

…..

Serena was surrounded by servants pulling her hair every which way, covering her eyes and face with beautiful make up.

"Ahh Princess you look so beautiful! The prince will fall for you at first glance" One of the Servants said.

"Oh my thank you I sure hope so." Serena said putting on the best fake smile she could muster.

"Ok dear time to put on your shoes and go meet the prince of your dreams!"

Taking a deep breath Serena slipped her tiny feet into some very pretty but very tall high heels. One last look into her full length mirror and it was time to go. As she headed to meet Prince Andrew she was very wobbly walking in her high heels.

'Oh what was I thinking when I picked these shoes out.' Serena thought 'I have a hard enough time walking in flats'

She came up to the door and pushed it open. Walking into the room she saw her mother waiting for her. Prince Andrew had not yet arrived.

"How are you dear? You look kind of shaky."

"Umm just nervous I guess."

"No need to be Prince Andrew is a charming young man."

"I'm sure he is."

A Servant opened the doors and announced "Prince Andrew from Earth"

Serena breathed in this was it. 'Ok just act normally everything is fine. Just breathe Serena!" Serena thought to her self "Hmm that servant looks familiar…Wait a minute that's Darien! What's he doing here introducing the Prince? I wonder what he…"

Before Serena could finish her thought Prince Andrew walked though the Doors. Andrew was a very handsome man. Enough to make the pickiest of women feel weak in the knees. He was tall, muscular, had blonde hair, and the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Told you he was good looking" The Queen whispered to Serena

Serena blushed maybe getting married to him wasn't so bad after all.

"Queen Serenity, Princess Serena I'm pleased to meet you at long last." Andrew bowed deeply to both of them

"As am I" Serena said but already wobbly on her heels as she tried to curtsy to him she lost it and fell flat on her face. The room fell silent.

Serena still in semi shock of the embarrassment she just caused her self and her kingdom stayed on the floor for a bit looking at the prince's shoes.

'They are nice shoes. I wonder who picks them out for him.'

Andrew knelled down and extended her hand. "I haven't been here 5 minutes and already you're throwing your self at me." Andrew said this in a more of a joking non cocky tone.

Serena blushed more and took his hand. Electricity raced through her. Why did Andrew make her heart race so when she had only met him? Was it love at first sight?

Ok chapter 4 done! Ooooo what could happen next? Will Serena fall for Darien or Andrew, or both?! You'll just have to find out in the chapter to come!


	5. The jealousy of Dairen

Standing up now with her hand still holding on to Andrews

Standing up now with her hand still holding on to Andrews. She looked at him then to Darien who was standing still in the door way had his mouth open. Serena couldn't tell if it was because of her fall or because of Andrew.

"Umm ok then… you there Servant what is your name?" that queen asked

Darien shut his mouth and stood up straight "My name is Darien your majesty"

"Darien Please accompany the Prince with his luggage to his room. Serena go with them and after escort Prince Andrew around the palace."

"Of course" Darien and Serena sounded in unison

Darien hurried out of the room to get the prince's luggage.

"So Andrew how was your trip here?" Serena asked while waiting for Darien

"I can't complain it was a beautiful trip with all of the stars. But all of that stars can not compare to your beauty."

Serena blushed "You flatter me Prince"

"It's just the truth"

"Sorry it took so long majesty" Darien said was he walked back into the room his arms full of bags.

"Ok off you go I'll see you for dinner." The queen said shooing them off

Serena felt very uneasy between Darien and Andrew as they walked to his room. On her right she had her long time love on her left she had her new flame.

"So Darien was it?" Andrew asked

"Yes"

"How long have you been here at the palace?"

"About eight years"

"You came here when you were young then?"

"Yes, my parents were killed in an accident leaving me homeless. The Queen was nice enough to take me in."

"Oh that's terrible. Do you like it here?"

"Oh yes, I've even met the love of my life here that someday I will marry."

Serena's head shot up at him. 'What is he doing?' Serena thought

Darien looked down at her in almost a teasing way. He was making fun of Andrew even if Andrew didn't know it.

Andrew completely unaware to the lovers said "A nice servant girl huh?"

"Oh no she's a princess."

With this Andrew looked towards him lifting an eyebrow

'How far is he going to take this?!' Serena screamed in her mind ' I need to do something. But what can I do? Oh I've got it!'

Serena lunged forward falling to the floor in a great heap of dress and princess.

"Princess!" The boys shouted

Both rushed to help her up. Darien grabbed her right arm Andrew her left. This is when both of them were aware of the other. Evil glances were exchanged and Darien backed off knowing his limits.

"Princess let me help you up." Andrew said

"Oh I'm just so clumsy today."

"Well as long as I'm here to catch you can fall into my arms as often as you like."

And with that Darien flinched and Serena blushed.

"Why thank you kind Prince."

"No trouble at all. Lets leave it up to Darien to put my things away and you can just show me to my room later."

Serena looked quickly to Darien she saw hate, jealous, and anger in his eyes. She knew if she and Andrew stayed something bad would happen so she agreed.

"Of course." She took him by the arm and the turned the corner and left Darien to do his job.

……..

Serena and Andrew walked side by side in the flower garden.

"So Serena is Darien your friend?"

Serena felt uneasy "Why do you ask?"

"I'm not sure just something about him. I can't place my finger on it."

"Well we are friends. I've known him since I was ten. He's like a brother to me."

As soon as Andrew heard the word brother all sense of doubt left his mind. And that was exactly what Serena was hoping for.

"so tell me about yourself…"

…… (Ok this is the author here everyone. This next scene change is after Serena and Andrew have gotten pretty smitten on their walk. Because he just such a flirt how could any girl resist him? So anyway their one there way to dinner now.)

"Ha ha ha that's so funny Andrew!" Serena laughed

"I know it's hilarious!"

Wiping a tear from her eye Serena managed to compose her self "Ok ready for dinner?"

"Yeah I'm starving."

"Me too."

They walked together the rest of the way into the dinning room.

They entered the grand room and bowed to the queen.

"Ah Serena, Andrew how was your day?"

"Very pleasant, thank you. You have a lovely palace." Andrew said

"I'm happy to hear it come and sit down."

Serena and Andrew took their seats across from each other at the huge table.

3 servants came out each one holding a silver plate with a top. Serena looked at the servants one of them was Darien.

'What was he doing here? Does he just hop around from job to job?' Serena thought

She stared at Darien who was now placing the plate he was carrying in front Andrew. As he lifted the top off; he glanced at Serena and winked.

Serena gave him a look back before he left. Shaking off her feeling of uneasiness Serena looked down at her plate. It was full of chicken, mashed potatoes, and a salad on the side.

…….

It was a lovely evening and everyone ate every single bite on their plate. When the meal was over the Queen said good night to her daughter and Andrew.

"Good night my children." The queen said

"Good night mother"

"Good night your majesty"

Serena and Andrew left the dinning room and headed to finally show Andrew his.

"That was a yummy meal don't you think Andrew?"

"Oh yes it was quite good." Andrew said sounding a little spacey

Serena looked up at him his face was red and sweat was rolling down his forehead.

"Are you ok?" Serena asked with slight alarm.

"I'm not…. I'm not… Feeling…"

All of a sudden Andrew collapsed to the floor. Serena gasped and started to scream

"Someone help!... Anyone?!... HELP!"

Ha ok end of chapter 5 done! I just love leaving everyone on a cliff hanger. And I know this chapter got kind of slow towards the middle but it had to happen. So anyway what's going to happen next will Andrew be ok? Or will Serena not have to worry abut marrying him just as Darien promised? Find out next time!


	6. please vote

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! I know it's been awhile and I totally left you with a cliff hanger so I want to see what you think. Because frankly the story is nothing like it was in my mind. Lol things just keep changing. So since I want to make you guys happy and I can write it either way I would like you guys to choose how the story will progress. Ok first scenario… Andrew dies from the poison and chaos happens. ( I will not reveal any more to it then that lol.)

Ok now Second Scenario… Andrew lives and the queen orders Darien to be like his Guard, servant, and food taster until they can find out who poisoned him. (They don't know who it was.") Then more drama happens and I will not say more.

So please vote for which one you like best with a review.

p.s. I may just pick a scenario because I'm bored right now and have time to write.


	7. Serena's heaven

Hey everyone I would just like to say thanks so much for reading and reviewing

Hey everyone I would just like to say thanks so much for reading and reviewing. It really means a lot to me. And also sorry my chapters are short. I also realized the story was becoming more about Serena and Andrew so I fixed that in this chapter.

"Please someone call a doctor!" Serena screamed at the top of her lungs

Andrew was lying on the floor his eyes were shut and he breathing was shallow. Serena was had his head on her lap as she was frantically thinking of what she should do.

There were foot steps in the distance and they were gradually getting louder. Serena looked up to see Darien running towards her.

"Darien help…please! Call a doctor! He's going to die!"

And with that Darien turned a corner going out of the sight of Serena.

"Oh Darien did you do this? How could you?"

Andrews's body started to convulse. Serena started to cry a man was dying on her lap and there was nothing she could do about it. Tears now streamed down her face. Was Andrew really going to die? And was he going to die by Darien's hands?

Once again Serena heard footsteps in the distance. Andrew had stopped moving he wasn't breathing.

"Andrew?... Andrew? What do I do?!"

The foot steps were very close Serena could hear them. But were they too late?

Serena began to feel dizzy she let her head fall to Andrew's chest. It was still warm but she heard no heart beat. Was he dead? Serena began to cry as she felt her self beginning to feel very sick. Her vision was turning fuzzy it was getting harder to breathe. She looked up and saw Darien and doctors running towards her. She tried to get up but she couldn't.

"Serena!...Serena!..." Darien called to her.

Serena slowly closed her eyes and everything went black.

…..

Serena opened her eyes she was lying in the flower garden. The warm sun was beating down on her. She slowly sat up holding her head. She had felt so sick just a moment ago.

"Serena…Serena…Serena… what are you doing on the ground?"

Serena turned her head to see Darien walking towards her.

"How did I get here? I was in the hall way just a moment ago."

"You fell a sleep silly."

"I did? Was it just a dream then?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Where's Andrew?"

Darien frowned "Who's Andrew someone I should know about?"

"The Prince Andrew from Earth. You haven't heard of him?"

"Can't say I have."

"Was I just dreaming then?"

"That's what I'm saying. You're such a space case but I love you just the same!" Darien knelt down beside the somewhat bewildered Serena and kissed her. Serena drew back in shock. He couldn't kiss her in public!

"What are you doing?! The other servants will see! We'll get found out!" Serena said in a hushed whisper.

"So what if the servants see?"

"They'll tell the queen! And you'll be sent away."

Darien looked at Serena's panicked eyes "Why would I be sent away for kissing you?"

"Because you're just a servant and I'm a princess!"

Darien drew back staring at her "Who are you calling a servant? Do I look like a servant? Is that what you're saying?"

Serena for the first time looked carefully at Darien. He wasn't wearing servant clothes but clothes of a prince. "Are you a prince?"

"Ok do you have a fever?" Darien placed his soft hand upon Serena's forehead. His hands weren't that of a servant either. "Are you feeling ok? Do you need a doctor?"

"I feel fine."

"Oh!... I get it!"

"Get what?"

"You're playing another one of your games! So I'm a servant boy huh? And since you're a princess our love can't be right?"

Serena was more then slightly confused but if here she and Darien could be together she was willing to go with it. Serena felt such happiness she just couldn't contain it any longer.

"You're right!" Serena squeaked as she jumped on top of Darien knocking him over.

"Are you feeling better then?" Darien said gathering her up in his arms

"Never better."

Ok end of chapter 6! Did Andrew die? Did Darien kill him? But then who poisoned Serena? Will another man be revealed? Find out next time.


	8. Serena's heaven part 2

Hey everyone this is really short I know but I will not have enough time to write more for awhile so enjoy this little bit

Hey everyone this is really short I know but I will not have enough time to write more for awhile so enjoy this little bit. Thanks for the reviews I hope you keep writing them even if there one sentence I love them all!

Serena and Darien lay amongst the flowers until Darien sat up very quickly dropping Serena from his arms in the process.

"Ouch! What is it?" Serena said

Darien pulled out a watch from his pocket and looked at it. Then looked at Serena. "We're late. I completely forgot….Oh Geez I didn't mean to drop you." Darien said helping her up.

"What are we late for?"

"You don't remember?" Darien said in shock

"No what is it?"

"Serena…It's our wedding rehearsal….we are getting married tomorrow you know."

Serena's eyes went big. "We're getting married?!"

"You really don't remember?"

'I'm getting married to Darien tomorrow! So what if I don't remember? It's what I've always wanted.' Serena thought

Serena placed her finger on Darien's nose and smiled "Just kidding!"

Darien face went from being hurt to relief "God you scared me."

Darien grabbed her by her hand and stood up. They went running off to go to their rehearsal.

….( ok everyone I'm going to skip writing about the rehearsal and just skip to right before the wedding. I'm doing this mainly because I'm rushed for time and it's not essential to the part of the story.)

Serena stood at the back of the church. She was wearing a beautiful white gown that shaped it's self to every cure of her body. Her train extended far behind her and her hair was in curls with a diamond tiara upon her head.

The music began and she started down the isle. 'This is happening so fast' Serena thought 'But I'm just so happy nothing could ruin this.'

Serena made it down the isle and Darien and her exchanged vows.

"Do you Darien take Serena to be your wife? To have and to hold through sickness and in health?" The priest asked

"I do." Said Darien

"Do you Serena…"

"I'm so happy Darien." Serena whispered while the priest was talking.

"Me too. I love you so much."

Serena smiled and heard the priest say "Through sickness" when her vision started to blur. It's was hard to breathe. She felt just as he did when she had been poisoned along with Andrew.

"…And in health?"

Serena was about to passed out. She looked at the priest. "I…I…" Serena collapsed. Darien caught her in her arms before she could hit the floor.

"Serena…please wake up."

"Darien…" Serena shut her eyes and everything went black.

…..

Serena slowly opened her eyes and found herself in bed with someone holding her hand.

"Serena…please wake up."

"Darien? Where am I? What's going on?

"Serena!" Darien gasped "Your awake!"

Serena's head was throbbing and she slowly sat up.

"What happened where am i?"

"You're in your room. You've been poisoned and you haven't gotten up once this whole week.


	9. Serena's wedding? Part one

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! I'm really sorry it's been such a loooooong time since I've posted anything. This isn't a full chapter but I figured something was better than nothing. I also didn't want any one to lose interest in the story. I've just been so very busy I haven't had any time to write. So please review even though it's not a lot. Reviews make me want to write and are always appreciated. Thank you everyone for reading my story!

Darien paced back and forth in Serena's room. 'Who would do such a thing to the princess?' Darien wondered to himself. 'She doesn't have any enemies that I know of.' Darien heard Serena someone opening the door and he stood up straight. The queen entered the room. Darien a little shocked bowed deeply. The queen waved him off. Darien scurried out of the room quickly. The queen sat on the side of her daughter's bed and moved away the bangs that were covering her eyes.

"My dear daughter…" the queen said "Who has done this to you?"

Serena slowly opened her eyes. She was feeling better and felt quite rested. "Mom"

The queen hugged Serena "Oh Serena are you feeling better?"

"I feel fine. What's going on?"

"Everyone's been so worried about you."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"About 10 days."

"10 days?!"

The queen nodded.

"How is Andrew?" Serena asked

"He's fine…He's been here in and out of here every since he woke up about a week ago."

"Did you find out who poisoned us?"

"There haven't been any leads…but rested assured when we find out who did it there will be no severer punishment then the one that person receives."

Serena looked down thinking of the horrible punishment someone would receive.

"Right well if your feeling up to it please get dressed I think it will lift your spirits to see how the ball room has been decorated for your wedding."

"My wedding?"

"Yes dear it is happening in 3 days."

"3 days?! I've been asleep for more then a week and I'm still getting married on my birthday?!" Serena said in shock

The queen moved to the door and opened it "Sorry honey but for the treaty to go through time is of the essence. I'll meet you in the ball room in 15 minutes" And with that the queen left Serena's room and shut the door.

"3 days?! What am I going to do?"

Serena got dressed and headed for the ball room. As she walked she was greeted by servants all saying how happy they were she was feeling better.

'They all seem to like me…' Serena thought 'They why would someone try to hurt me?'

Serena was deep in thought and wasn't looking where she was going when she ran into someone. Serena fell to the floor with a thud. She looked up and saw Andrew with Darien standing behind him. Serena felt her heart begin to pound.

"Princess?!" both men said at once.

"Are you ok? Let me help you up." Andrew said extending a hand

Serena took Andrew's hand and there it was again that spark se felt between them.

"There we go all better. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine how are you?"

"Much better now that you're awake."

Serena smiled "Well I was on my way to the ball room to see the decorations. Would you like to come?"

"It would be my pleasure."

Then began walking again and Darien followed behind silently. Serena looked back at him and he seemed deep in thought.

"Oh you know Darien right?" Andrew said

Darien snapped back into reality hearing his own name.

"Yes, I do."

"The queen order him to follow my around and be my body guard incase someone tries something."

"I see"

'Poor Darien having to be with Andrew all the time. I wonder if he's jealous.' Serena thought

"After you princess" Andrew said opening the door. Serena stepped inside and was taken a back by what she saw.

The ball room had stars floating by the ceiling they glowed softly.

Yeah sorry that's it for right now. I'll work hard to try and find some time to write. Please review. )


	10. our last night the wedding

Thanks for waiting everyone

Thanks for waiting everyone! This is the very last chapter. It really should be a few chapters but I wrote it all at once. I know it seems kinda rushed but I will not have any time to write so I had to finish it. Get ready for some somewhat steamy, corny and dark scenes! Woo enjoy! Also please write me a review I love them bits. And if you want another fan fic I wrote please check out wishful love.

The ball room had stars floating by the ceiling they glowed softly. There were tables filling the room all facing the main head one. They were decorated with gold and silver. Indeed it was beautiful but did not ease the tension that was growing inside of Serena.

--The night before the wedding--

Serena paced back and forth in her room. She glanced at the clock quickly and continued to be a nervous wreck. "_Darien said he would be here_!" she thought to her self "_what if something happened to him_?!" and with that last thought still lingering in her mind there was a light knock at the door. She ran quickly to the door and opened it to revile not Darien but Andrew.

"Umm…" Serena mumbled in surprise

"My dear tomorrow we will be wed!"

"Yeah we'll see…"

"What was that?"

"Huh what? No nothing."

Andrew then waltzed into the room and sat down on Serena's bed. "Like I said tomorrow we will be wed. And to tell the truth I'm slightly nervous about it. Please come sit next to me."

Serena walked over and sat next to Andrew.

"Serena, with all that has happened I feel that we haven't really gotten to know one another. We haven't even kissed for crying out loud and tomorrow night will be really awkward if you know what I mean. So I was thinking maybe we could practice a little bit so it isn't so bad."

Serena blushed a bright pink and turned away. "Umm cough practice? Like…uh… what do you mean?..."

"Well you know like kissing…and stuff…"

"Kissing and stuff? Umm right well I don't believe in premarital kissing."

"So you've never kissed anyone?!"

Serena blushed again "Why no I haven't! It isn't proper!" Serena lied but was willing too under the circumstances. "_Ha I've got it! I'll play the guilt card." _She thought to her self.

"Why have you!?" she asked in utter shock

Now it was Andrew's turn to blush. How could he tell her yes when she had been so against it? It was time for him to quickly get out of this subject. "Ha well…oh well I just remembered I'm not supposed to see you on the… err… Night before the wedding! Yeah…its bad luck." Andrew then kissed her on top of her head and rushed out of the room without another word.

Serena giggled as he shut the door. "_Well he must have broken a few hearts_." Serena thought. Then there came another knock on the door.

"Geez I can't get a minutes peace here!" She opened the door to find Darien. They embraced and she quickly pulled him into her room.

"Darien"

"Serena"

"Have you found a way out of the wedding yet?"

There was a slight pause from Darien and the he grabbed both of her hands. "Yes, my princess I have."

"What's the plan?"

Darien placed a finger on her lips and said "It's best for you not to know."

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me."

"Ok I do."

"This is our last night to have everything be as it was. Let's make the most of it."

They hugged and then Darien kissed her lightly but pulled away. He gazed at her face for a short while then kissed her more deeply and much more passionately. It was like no other kiss he had given her before. It was strong and brave, Passionate and fearless. Nothing was being held back. Darien had let down his guard he always had when they kissed. It didn't feel like he was keeping one eye open to look for spying eyes. All of his attention was focused on her. He was hers and she was his.

Their hands roamed each others bodies and they fell to the bed. Then Darien pulled away once again.

"I love you Serena"

"I love you Darien."

And with that a night of passion ensued.

Serena woke up alone. She looked around the room and she was alone. She felt hurt but understood why Darien had to leave. Not only would it be a VERY bad thing if someone found them he also had to start up what ever he planned to do to stop her wedding.

….

Women were all over Serena, tightening her dress here and pulling her hair there. Doing her make up and painting her nails. It was very close to the wedding and still Darien had not made any move to stop the wedding. In Fact she hadn't seen him all day. She was starting to get very nervous and having all of these people all over her wasn't helping.

A Woman opened the door and announced there was 5 minutes before Serena would be walking down the isle. It was time for her to make it to her place. She calmly got up from her seat and began to walk to the room they were using for the ceremony.

She stood at the back and the music started to play. As she walked down the isle hundreds of eyes were glued to her. She made it to the end where Andrew was and they held hands while the priest began the ceremony. Serena's eyes looked frantically around the room. Darien was not there. No one seemed to be moving in any way to stop the wedding. Voices screamed in her head. She was actually going to have to marry him. But Darien did promise so something must be going to happen very soon. Right?

The ceremony had moved along quite quickly with no interruptions. Then the priest said those horrible words

"Do you Serena take Andrew to be your husband?"

With one last frantic look around she gave up and submitted. "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Serena's heart broke, the room applauded, and Andrew kissed her in an awkward sort of way.

…..

Even during the reception she didn't see Darien. He was no where to be found.

Half way through the party Serena excused her self and made her way to her room. She figured she could as least look there one more time for Darien. And instead of finding Darien she found a note. She picked up the note and it read as follows

_Serena, _

_I am so very sorry. I never was able to come up with a plan to stop your wedding. I can't stay in the palace any more with both you and Andrew here. It's killing me slowly. So please forget about us and be happy with your husband. I will never see you again and will never come back. So please don't look for me. This is the end for us but a new beginning for you. I wish you happiness with my whole heart. _

_Love Darien._

Tears began to flow from Serena. He had just run away. With out so much of a good bye to her. She was angry and depressed. This was not how it was supposed to be! He had left her and there was nothing she could do about it. She tried to compose her self as she thought about her life. Or really her life with out Darien. Was it worth living? After a while she was pulled together enough to make it back to her reception.

After a long reception Andrew and Serena made there way back to their now shared room. As Andrew opened the door not one of them made a sound. Serena walked over a fell flat on her face onto the bed. She felt empty inside. How could have Darien let her down in such a big way? Andrew walked past her into the bathroom.

"You know Serena you don't have to look so happy. It's just our wedding night it's not like it's something special." Andrew said sarcastically.

Serena groaned and sat up.

"Hey can you do me a favor and get my pj's from my dresser. This tux is killing me!"

Serena mumbled and slowly made her way to his dresser. She looked through it for some pj's when she came upon a glass vile filled with white powder. "_what is this?" _She opened it and smelled it. It had a bitter smell with a slight hint of orange.

"_Wait I know this smell! Oh my God… Why would he have this?!"_

"Andrew come out here right now!"

"What is it? Did you find…" Andrew stopped dead in his tracks seeing the vile in Serena's hand.

"What are you doing with this?!"

Andrew remained silent.

"Were you going to poison me? Or maybe you already have! You're the one who poisoned me aren't you! Admit it!"

Andrew in one quick movement grabbed Serena and threw her on to the bed. With a sword drawn he held it to her throat.

"But why? Why would you poison me? And your self for that matter."

Andrew laughed like a crazy person. "Why? Why do all people poison people? To get them out of their way. That's why. You were and are in my way. I was forced to marry you and will not accept it! I don't love you! My heart belongs to a girl on earth. So that I can be with her I am willing to kill you."

Serena lay in shock. He was going to kill her. and no one was going to stop him. This was it but Serena wasn't scared. She wanted death. For she felt the same way for Darien as Andrew did for that girl. She was willing to do anything to ease the suffering in her heart. And with Darien Gone she knew he wouldn't dare come back. She would wait for him in death instead of a life time of suffering with out him.

"Ok kill me then and go back to your girl. For I don't love you and my heart belongs to someone I can never be with!"

"As you wish princess."

Andrew then thrust the sword forward through Serena small neck. Blood pored from the wound and she collapsed. With her last bit of life she saw Andrew clean his blade and take one last look at her before he ran out into the hall screaming that a servant had just killed the princess.

Yep ok that's it! Took long enough didn't it? Ha well it got kinda sad/corny/ dark in the end. Hope you liked it. Thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing!


	11. alternate ending!

Thanks for waiting everyone

Ok Geez everyone no one liked the end so I wrote an alternate one. I just changed what I had written to save time it is VERY different so read it all the way through. Please review!

The ball room had stars floating by the ceiling they glowed softly. There were tables filling the room all facing the main head one. They were decorated with gold and silver. Indeed it was beautiful but did not ease the tension that was growing inside of Serena.

--The night before the wedding--

Serena paced back and forth in her room. She glanced at the clock quickly and continued to be a nervous wreck. "_Darien said he would be here_!" she thought to her self "_what if something happened to him_?!" and with that last thought still lingering in her mind there was a light knock at the door. She ran quickly to the door and opened it to revile not Darien but Andrew.

"Umm…" Serena mumbled in surprise

"My dear tomorrow we will be wed!"

"Yeah we'll see…"

"What was that?"

"Huh what? No nothing."

Andrew then waltzed into the room and sat down on Serena's bed. "Like I said tomorrow we will be wed. And to tell the truth I'm slightly nervous about it. Please come sit next to me."

Serena walked over and sat next to Andrew.

"Serena, with all that has happened I feel that we haven't really gotten to know one another. We haven't even kissed for crying out loud and tomorrow night will be really awkward if you know what I mean. So I was thinking maybe we could practice a little bit so it isn't so bad."

Serena blushed a bright pink and turned away. "Umm cough practice? Like…uh… what do you mean?..."

"Well you know like kissing…and stuff…"

"Kissing and stuff? Umm right well I don't believe in premarital kissing."

"So you've never kissed anyone?!"

Serena blushed again "Why no I haven't! It isn't proper!" Serena lied but was willing too under the circumstances. "_Ha I've got it! I'll play the guilt card." _She thought to her self.

"Why have you!?" she asked in utter shock

Now it was Andrew's turn to blush. How could he tell her yes when she had been so against it? It was time for him to quickly get out of this subject. "Ha well…oh well I just remembered I'm not supposed to see you on the… err… Night before the wedding! Yeah…its bad luck." Andrew then kissed her on top of her head and rushed out of the room without another word.

Serena giggled as he shut the door. "_Well he must have broken a few hearts_." Serena thought. Then there came another knock on the door.

"Geez I can't get a minutes peace here!" She opened the door to find Darien. They embraced and she quickly pulled him into her room.

"Darien"

"Serena"

"Have you found a way out of the wedding yet?"

There was a slight pause from Darien and the he grabbed both of her hands. "Yes, my princess I have."

"What's the plan?"

Darien placed a finger on her lips and said "It's best for you not to know."

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me."

"Ok I do."

"This is our last night to have everything be as it was. Let's make the most of it."

They hugged and then Darien kissed her lightly but pulled away. He gazed at her face for a short while then kissed her more deeply and much more passionately. It was like no other kiss he had given her before. It was strong and brave, Passionate and fearless. Nothing was being held back. Darien had let down his guard he always had when they kissed. It didn't feel like he was keeping one eye open to look for spying eyes. All of his attention was focused on her. He was hers and she was his.

Their hands roamed each others bodies and they fell to the bed. Then Darien pulled away once again.

"I love you Serena"

"I love you Darien."

And with that a night of passion ensued.

Serena woke up alone. She looked around the room and she was alone. She felt hurt but understood why Darien had to leave. Not only would it be a VERY bad thing if someone found them he also had to start up what ever he planned to do to stop her wedding.

….

Women were all over Serena, tightening her dress here and pulling her hair there. Doing her make up and painting her nails. It was very close to the wedding and still Darien had not made any move to stop the wedding. In Fact she hadn't seen him all day. She was starting to get very nervous and having all of these people all over her wasn't helping.

A Woman opened the door and announced there was 5 minutes before Serena would be walking down the isle. It was time for her to make it to her place. She calmly got up from her seat and began to walk to the room they were using for the ceremony.

She stood at the back and the music started to play. As she walked down the isle hundreds of eyes were glued to her. She made it to the end where Andrew was and they held hands while the priest began the ceremony. Serena's eyes looked frantically around the room. Darien was not there. Her gaze finally turned to Andrew who she really haden't paid much attention to. He was wear a black tuxedo and a white mask. "_Oh my who dressed him? Why is he wearing a mask?" _Her gaze once again looked around the room. No one seemed to be moving in any way to stop the wedding. Voices screamed in her head. She was actually going to have to marry him. But Darien did promise so something must be going to happen very soon. Right?

The ceremony had moved along quite quickly with no interruptions. Then the priest said those horrible words

"Do you Serena take this man to be your husband?"

With one last frantic look around she gave up and submitted. "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Serena's heart broke, the room applauded, and Andrew kissed her.

…..

Even during the reception she didn't see Darien. He was no where to be found.

Half way through the party Serena was pulled out of the room by Andrew. She followed putting up a slight struggle. They went into the nearest room and shut the door.

"What are we doing in here?" Serena asked

With out a word the masked man removed his mask to revile not Andrew's face but the face of Darien. Serena gasped in shock.

"Did…Did…we just get married?!" Serena said

"We did."

"So you really did figure out a way out of the wedding!"

"of course I promised didn't I?"

Tears of joy began to fall from Serena's eyes for she was truly happy.

"what about Andrew?"

"Yeah Andrew…um well we won't be having to worry about him anytime soon."

"What did you do?"

"Some things are better left unsaid. Now please follow me we have a ride waiting outside. We're going to run away from this place!"

"And we can be together forever?"

"Forever."

Serena and Darien ran quickly to their ride out side and drove away to start their new life together.

Ok there you go I hope you liked this version better. But that's the end of it. Please review!


End file.
